Katara the Matchmaker
by 7Katara7
Summary: Katara has taken it apon herself to match up people. She match everyone else but is blind to her own matching. Aang tries desperatly. Chapter 20 is up!
1. Project YueSokka

Katara the matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter One: Project Yue/Sokka

Katara always found herself always picking out perfect couples. "Oh he so likes her!" Katara said watching a girl and boy blush around each other. "Katara, come on we need to head to the North Pole!" Sokka called to Katara. "Sokka, look at the cute couple!" Katara said dreamily. Sokka strode over to her. "Cute, lets go." Sokka said pulling her away.

They got on Appa. Aang sat at the reins. "Katara, you may have coupled most of the couples at the South Pole but what makes you think you can do it in other nation?" Sokka questioned. "Because I could do it there. What's the difference, it's just a larger scale," Katara responded. "I can also tell in someone likes another, I can read everyone." Katara added. Aang glanced over at her. **_Almost everyone… _**Aang thought. "Yip, yip!" Aang called to Appa and then they were off.

Sokka sighed. They reached the North Pole. Sokka caught site of a beautiful girl on a boat once they were inside. He tried to fallow her down to the tip of Appa's tail. Katara caught the site. **_Oh yay! A project! _**She thought happily. They reached their rooms. After everyone was asleep she devised a plan. The next day she found out the girl's name; Yue. She also found out other things about her.

She drew up a plan and then grabbed Aang and took him into a secrete place. "Aang I need your help with something." She told him. "Anything Katara!" He told her. "Ok," She informed him of her research on Yue. "Aang, we will first set up a swimming date for all of us and then ditch them before they arrive, we will leave money for them though for ice cream, but only enough for one so they will have to share. It will be romantic ice cream sharing moment! That will surly get something started!" Katara said telling Aang her brilliant plan. "Sounds great!" Aang said agreeing.

Next Day

Sokka and Yue arrived but only to find a not that read;

_Dear Yue and Sokka, _

_Our deepest apologies for Aang and I have another matter to attend to, therefore we will not make it. We have left money for ice cream however. Hope you enjoy._

_Your friends,_

_Aang and Katara_

Yue took the money and Sokka starred. "Sokka, they have only left money for one Ice cream." Yue pointed out. "Guess we will share," Sokka said. They left for the ice cream store. "Yes my plan is working perfectly!"


	2. First Attempt

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter two: First attempt

They walked to the ice cream shop with Aang and Katara secretly at their heels. They walked in noticing the sign.

By

One get one

Free.

"Shoot!" Katara clenched her fists. Aang sighed. Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him into the secrete room again. "First attempt failed. Second in the making…" Katara told him. "I have and idea!" Aang exclaimed. "Do tell," Katara said. "Ok, we will set up another date and when they face each other I will blow air so they are pushed together. Then they will kiss accidentally!" Aang grinned. "Good idea! What a way!" Katara praised. "Yeah," Aang said grinning at the thought of that happening to them.

Sokka came back. "How was it?" Katara asked putting away supplies she bought. "It was great!" Sokka exclaimed. "Why were you guys gone though?" Sokka asked. "Uh, we were getting supplies!" Aang piped in. "Oh," Sokka thought. "Oh, tomorrow we set up a dinner at the restaurant." Katara told Sokka, "It's weird how you guys are always gone. Are you hiding something?" Sokka asked.

**_Oh shoot! What is he finds out? _**Katara thought. "We will be coming with you, as a double date!" Katara cried covering up. Aang smiled happily at the thought. "You are going out with my sister!" Sokka yelled at Aang.

"Only so she will be unavailable!" Aang cried thinking fast. "I like you Aang you're a smart man, good thinking." Sokka said calming down. Katara and Aang sighed simultaneously.


	3. Catsuyoshi and Miko

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter three: Catsuyoshi and Miko

Katara and Aang were walking through town thinking of different ways to come at the project. A girl with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes strode up to them. "Aren't you the Avatar?" She asked. "Yeah," Aang said. "Nice to meet you, don't let it go to your head, I am Catsuyoshi." She told him. "And this is my brother; Miko, he's a big fan of yours." She said motioning Miko to come. "Hi, I am Miko, what an honor it is to meet you! I am Miko, oh wait I already said that…." He said starting to drift off in his thought. Catsuyoshi shook her head sighing.

"So how long will you be in town?" She asked. "We will be here for a couple weeks." Katara answered. "Do you want to go to the ice cream parlor with us?" Miko asked. "Sure!" Aang said happily. "What about you Katara," he asked blushing. "Well, I guess so." Katara responded. Aang looked at Miko angrily. **_What is he thinking? _**Aang growled in his mind. Catsu looked at Aang, "He has a crush on her." She told them as Katara and Miko headed to the parlor. "What?" Aang exclaimed. "In you're mind you said 'what is he thinking?' and there is your answer." Catsu explained.

"You are a mind reader?" Aang cried. "Yeah, got a problem?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "No, no nothing like that!" Aang cried defensively. Catsu grinned, "And that comes in handy from time to time." She laughed, Aang starred. "Do you want to help us with something?" Aang asked. "Depends on what it is," She said listening. Aang told her all about their project and she agreed. Aang rushed up to Katara. "Katara! Katara! Catsu is in our project! She can help a whole lot!" Aang exclaimed. "Mind reader?" Katara said raising a brow. "You are in!" She then agreed. "But how can you mind read?" Katara then questioned. "Well you see Miko and I come from a family of mind readers. Only every other generation in this family gets this power." Catsu explained.

Miko sighed. "I didn't get it though." Katara smiled. "Catsu, you want in on tonight's plan?" Katara asked. Catsu grinned devilishly. "Oh course!"

It was that night when they were heading to the restaurant. It was a very fancy restaurant so they dressed nicely. Yue was wearing a dress that cut at her knees fitting around her form. Catsu was wearing a pretty two piece that was dark blue, the top was baggy and short, the skirt was long and flowing. Toph was wearing a nice shirt covering the top part of her dress. Katara stepped in. Her dress was a long light blue but slit on the side slightly. Aang found herself starring.

Sokka glared. _What is **he **THINKING? _Katara smiled. She grabbed Aang's arm "Let's began our plan!" She whispered in his ear. Her voice sent shivers down his spine.


	4. Secound Attempt

Katara the Matchmaker

7Katara7

Chapter Four: Second attempt

They all say down. Katara smiled. "After dinner we will begin, I want things to heat up first." She said leaning over to Aang. He nodded reading the menu. They all read the menu and found their dinner. The waiter came and took their orders and then left. Sokka breathed, _just talk to her, what do you have to loose? _Sokka said coming up with courage to speak. "So Yue, what did you order?" Sokka said trying to act charming. His hand slipped on the table cloth and his face landed in the hot soup.

Yue giggled. "I like you, you're funny!" She said but then thought it over. She realized her words were misunderstood as the others starred. "I mean, as a friend of course!" She said catching herself. _That one slipped!_ She breathed blushing. Katara caught that. "Aang lets go dance!" She cried grasping his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. "Aang, did you see that?" She said gasping in excitement. "See what?" Aang asked. "She blushed! Ooooh! That is so a sigh!" Katara said gripping his hand with excitement. "This is going to work!" Katara said still looking at Sokka and Yue. Aang blushed, he was dancing with Katara. "Ouch!" She yelped. "Please don't step on my foot!" She said breathing. "Sorry!" Aang said breathing.

Katara smiled. "If you leave out the stepping on my foot thing, you're not a bad dancer!" Katara said trying to make him feel better. "Oh uh thanks," Aang blushed. "Look at them…. What d you think they are thinking?" Katara asked him. "You will have to ask Catsu." He replied. She giggled. They came to sit down for dinner. After they finished, Aang, Katara, Miko and Catsuyoshi were ready. Catsu leaned over to Katara, "They are getting ready to leave!" Catsu said reading their minds.

Sokka and Yue stood up and faced each other. "Our cue!" Katara whispered. Aang blew air at Yue and Katara pushed water at Sokka. "The height difference!" Catsu cried as she remembered _Sokka being taller than Yue so that means they would… _Yue's head hit Sokka's chin. The impact was great making her pass out before even hitting the floor.

They all gasped in surprise. Catsu, Katara, Miko and Aang all jumped out of their chairs and rushed out of the restaurant at full speed. Sokka growled. He looked at Yue. "Crap! I am going to kill them!" Sokka cried. Yue's forehead held a large red mark. The waiter stopped by. "Your bill, sir." He said handing Sokka a large bill. "Never mind! I will torture them and then kill! Yes! Torture then Kill!" Sokka yelled. The whole restaurant turned to look at him. "Get back to your food! Trust me I am not in a mood to be messed with!" Sokka yelled at them, eye twitching.

He picked up Yue and left the money. He then walked out of the restaurant deciding what he would tell Yue's father as he carried her unconscious body into her house. He reached her house and knocked on the door. "Hello," Her father said then saw his daughter in Sokka's arms unconscious. "What happened here!" Her father roared. "She hit her head." Sokka said. "On what? What the hell could she possibly hit so hard she is knocked unconscious!" The King roared once more. "My chin, sir." Sokka said as if he could die.

Back at camp Aang and Katara sat there discussing more about their plans. Sokka arrived with a forming black eye but he was smiling a lot. "What happened?" Katara asked. "I told her father what happened and he punched me in the eye." Sokka said still smiling. "So why are you smiling?" Aang asked. "Yue woke up and gave me a thank-you kiss!" Sokka cried. Sokka began jumping. "We are seeing each other tomorrow, too!" Sokka yelled. Then all of a sudden he grew silent. "You two ditched me!" He screamed coming towards them evilly. Katara leaned closer to Aang, "Do something!" She said. She grabbed her and opened his glider then they were off. "You two have to come back sometime! Yes, sometime!" Sokka cried laughing evilly.

"My brother is such a freak!" Katara giggled peering down. The two returned later on to find them snoring Sokka, whistling Momo and moaning Appa. Aang fell asleep on Appa and Katara slept on the far side of Sokka.


	5. Project YueSokka Succes!

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Five: Project Yue/Sokka success!

Katara woke up to find Sokka's sleeping bag empty. _Yes! They went on another date! Score! Project complete! But I'd better double check!_ Katara got up and strode over to Aang. "Aang! Come on! Let's go find Yue and Sokka and make sure we have a completed project!" She told him. Aang looked at her. "Why?" He moaned sleepily. "Cause that would be our current mission!" Katara said putting her hands on her hips. "Hello! Anyone there?" She said knocking on his head. Aang lifted himself up and stretched. He then fallowed her into the city still half asleep.

Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a building. "Hey, what was that for?" Aang asked. "Shhhh! Look!" She pointed to Appa. Sokka was introducing Appa then they got on and took off. In the air Aang and Katara could see them kissing. "Mission complete!" Katara cried hugging Aang. Aang's eyes widened happily. Then they walked to town to tell Catsu and Miko the good news.

"So they are on Appa? And they kissed! Mission complete?" Catsu said reading Aang's mind. Katara nodded happily. "So that's it? No more matchmaking?" Miko sighed. "Darn it! This is fun!" He continued but no one listened. "So let's celebrate with Ice cream." Catsu suggested. "Oooo! I'll take that one!" Katara said peering through the glass container. Catsu smiled. "This one is the one I want!" Miko looked the choices. "That one is mine," He said, nose against the window. Catsu smacked him. "That is gross! You are going to get your snot at over the glass!" She said smacking him again.

"Ouch! You didn't need to do that…" He said rubbing his head. "That one, please!" Aang said politely. "Suck up," The lady behind the counter mumbled. Aang coached his head in confusion. "Miss I was just trying to be polite." Aang said smiling up at her sweetly. She turned and stuffed his ice cream in his mouth. "Enjoy," She growled. Aang took it out and began licking it. He sat next to Katara. "So I figure we should occasionally check on them, just incase." Miko suggested. "You just enjoy this, don't you?" Catsu asked lifting an eyebrow. They all sat there eating their ice cream.

_**Story not over! Await the next project! New character going to be introduced! Name: Yoshi.**_


	6. Yoshi

Special thanks and dedication to** Sparrow and I **Who is indeed of course that of which made the characters Catsuyoshi, Miko and Yoshi and many parts in the story. Check out **Sparrow and I**'s work in the movie section under Pirates of the Caribbean! Oh yeah and Yoshi's introduction is also that of which belongs to **Sparrow and I!**

**Katara the Matchmaker**

**By: 7Katara7**

** Chapter Six: Yoshi**

Yoshi sat at the edge of the window watching a girl with blonde hair, he watched as her hair shifted as she walked, _she is so beautiful, _Yoshi thought dreamily. All of a sudden she whirled around and he found himself starring into her Caribbean sea green eyes. _Whoa! It's like she can read my mind or something! _He thought to himself turning away. "Hey Yoshi!" Sokka called walking towards him. Yoshi pulled away from the girl's searching stare.

"What?" Yoshi asked annoyed by Sokka's interruption. "Dude, please shave once in a while! You look like Johnny Depp or something!" (Sparrow and I's creative way of desiring ones looks!) Sokka said pocking Yoshi's chin. "I don't know. I like this look." Yoshi said thinking how he ever had the misfortune of meeting this awkward guy.

**Flashback**

Sokka sat down and ordered Ribs. He smiled devilishly as it was served to him. He was amazed by the taste. Sokka smiled, "I must congratulate the chef!" Sokka said being the very odd person he is. Sokka walked into the kitchen and smiled at the busy working person at the table. "Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for the ribs, they were great. Yoshi turned toward him, his hands still making food. "Thanks, normally my brother works here but I fill in for him sometimes." Yoshi breathed looking rushed. "I am really the only chef here right now," Yoshi began.

"Oh, no! You still didn't burn it to a crisp," Sokka interrupted.

"I am really busy…." Yoshi said slowly but Sokka wasn't taking a hint.

"Just curious on how you do it…"

"Listen, can we get together later? I am the only chef here, and there are like ten people still waiting for their order!" Yoshi said getting irritated. "Yeah, sure! See ya around!" Sokka said walking out the door. Yoshi turned back to his work only to immediately regret what he had just said.

**End of Flashback**

Yoshi continued to fallow the girl with his eyes. "You like her, huh?"  
Sokka said fallowing his gaze. Yoshi looked up at Sokka. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I could just introduce you…"

"REALLY!"

"Yeah, fallow me. Her name is Catsuyoshi, she and her brother have been hanging with us for a while now. I travel with the avatar and my sister. They drive me up a wall." Sokka told him. They walked to Sokka, Aang and Katara's camp. Catsuyoshi turned to see him. "Uh, hi." She said looking up at him blushing. "Catsu this is Yoshi, Yoshi this is Catsu." Sokka said. Katara immediately budded in.

"Hi, we were just going to the uh, um, store to get some, uh hay. You to can come if you like." Katara said already devising plans for her next project. _But first I have to make sure he likes her too. _Katara thought to herself.

**Heads up! I am making a new story in the same department. It is just like this story but Sokka side of it! Filled with humor and unfortunate events for Sokka unfortunately. Look for: Sokka's behind the scenes tour: Katara the Matchmaker Coming soon!**


	7. Katara'sdiscovery Catsu's midnight power

Katara the Matchmaker

7Katara7

Chapter Seven: Katara's discovery, Catsu's midnight power.

Katara tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, Catsu, Yoshi and Miko had been traveling with them. Meanwhile, she woke up and was ready to Waterbend; this is how she normally finds sleep, in a relaxing bending dance.

She got up and then heard Catsu. "Bang those drums!" She called out. Katara thought she was awake so she walked over to her and sat next to her. "Catsu?" Katara questioned. "Yeah?" Catsu answered. "Are you awake?" Katara asked again. "No, I am in a mind reader mode thing. Ask me anything, I won't remember tomorrow though." Catsu responded dreamily. Katara smiled devilishly. _**My little secrete**._ She thought. "Would Miko get mad if I tried to pair you up with someone?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like anyone?"

"I do have this one crush…."

"Really? Who?"

"Yoshi…"

"The new guy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you think Sokka goes well with Yue?"

"Yeah,"

"Who do you think Miko belongs with?"

"I don't know."

"Who you think Yoshi belongs with?"

"I am hoping me."

"What about me?"

"I think you go great with A-" Catsu was interrupted. Sokka woke up and was roaming around. Katara strode up to him. "What are you doing?" She asked. Sokka looked around. "I'm trying to pee! GO AWAY!" Sokka yelled everyone in the camp woke up. Sokka turned looking bright red. "I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Sokka said pushing pass people to go behind some bushes. They all starred. He woke them up because he had to use the bathroom? They all thought.

"Could you turn around?" He asked. They all turned sleepily. Katara rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb annoyed. Aang just sat there not knowing what to do. Miko went back to sleep. Catsu and Yoshi sat there blushing taking occasional glances at another. It was one hour later when they where still waiting. Catsu was about to turn and yell at him when they heard snoring. They all turned to find Sokka still not in his sleeping bag. Miko walked over to behind the bush and starred laughing.

"He fell asleep!" Miko laughed again. They all looked behind the bush and sure enough there was Sokka lying there sucking his thumb. Katara kicked him. "How long ago did you fall asleep?" She asked angrily. "Like an hour ago, why?" He asked rubbing his eyes. They all started shouting complaints like "You lost us an hour of sleep!", "You fell asleep using the bathroom? At least go to bed first! Idiot!" and "Do you know how tiring you are!" Then the all walked away each one kicking his head as they past. "Sorry!" He called to them. Put then Catsu passed and imagined being in that football stadium and there's the ball. Now if she could kick it as hard as she can she would win the game. She smiled devilishly. She anchored her foot back and using all her might she kicked Sokka in the butt as he was standing up touching his toes.

He flew forward and headed straight for bison droppings. If Appa is a ten ton flying bison, then you can only imagine how Sokka feels as he sinks in. They all turned and laughed. Catsu flex her arms and smiled. "Yeah, I know I rock!" She called out. Sokka came up spitting out crap. "Ewwww! This is soooooooooooo gross!" He yelled. Somewhere late at night and young girl gets up to get a drink of water and hears this. She looks around curiously. She shrugs and goes back to her water.


	8. Midnight Melody

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Eight: Midnight Melody

Katara awoke in the middle of the night the next day, that day Aang and her had made plans and set everything up. She was in a dream state. She stood glancing around; everyone was asleep and rested. She got up and walked to the lake they rested by. She smiled. She walked over to a small oasis she had found before. She moved gracefully water bending and humming melody. She began to dance, water fallowing her movements. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing. Aang woke up and saw her.

He smiled, he wouldn't interrupt her; he wanted to hear her sinning voice and what it would say. "Still hear you voice when you sleep next to me," She sang the water curving when she did. "I still feel your touch in my dreams," Her voice sounded echoing through the night. "Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why," She swayed. "Without you it's hard to survive……." Aang's eyes widened.

Katara danced, her arms moving bending the water with them. "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling." Katara sang. Aang remembered her helping him with the moves in water bending. "And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly!" Katara's voice sang out as she remembered kissing Aang on the cheek. "Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! I need you by my side." Aang watched her movements. "Cause every time we touch I feel the static," She sang bending water around her. "And every time we kiss I reach for the sky!" Aang smiled dreamily. "Can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go." She remembered Aang holding her tight. "I want you in my life."

Katara's face shone perfect by the moon. Katara swayed and turned, her eyes closed as she sang allowing the moment to take her on a ride through her memories. Memories of them ran through there thought as Katara danced and Aang watched. She slowed and sang, "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky," the moon shined of Aang's eyes. "They wipe away tears I cry, the good and the bad we have been through them all. You make me rise when I fall!" Katara said picking up the pace. "Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly!" Aang watched leaning closer trying to hear her voice a bit better.

".Can't you hear my heart beat fast? I want this to last! I need you in my life." She said remembering herself holding Aang as he came out of his Avatar state. "Cause every time we touch I feel the static! And every time we kiss I reach for the sky!" She said spinning the water around her. "Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go! I want you in my life." Aang starred amazed. "Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! I need you by my side." She finished icing the water and then letting them fall.

Aang watched silently, she mumbled something but he couldn't tell what she said. "Oh, Aang, is this how I feel about you?" Katara mumbled to herself. Aang backed up to head back to camp but stepped on a twig. **_Crack!_**

It sounded. Katara spun her heels to face the direction the noise had come from. Aang swiftly duck and held his breath. Katara was alarmed. She used her bending to evaporate the water and create a smoke screen. Then she took off back to camp. **_I have to get there before her! Or she will figure out I was listening to her! _**He used airspeed and rushed towards the camp and laid down right as she arrived.

She looked around making sure everyone was there. Sure enough everyone was present. Including Aang; who was pretending to snore. Katara crawled back into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Aang sighed in relief. That was too close.


	9. Project CatsuYoshi

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Nine: Project Catsu/Yoshi

Catsu woke up the next morning to see Aang and Katara packing and trusting out bathing suits shouting suit up to people. Soon everyone was ready to go swim. "OK, Aang and I have charted a boat to take us out far into the lake," Katara started. "There we will be able to swim and have a romati- I mean nice time." Aang finished trying not to spoil their plans.

On the boat everyone was relaxing as Waterbenders moved the boat father out to the lake. Catsu walked over to the front of the boat. Katara created waves ahead enough to bump the boat a bit. The boat headed straight to them. Bump! BUMP! The boat went Catsu was tossed into the air and Katara nodded to Aang who used air to push Catsu onto Yoshi.

"Ahhh!" Catsu yelled in midair. She then landed right in Yoshi's lap. Katara smiled. She turned to Aang he gave thumbs up. Catsu blushed as she faced the also blushing Yoshi. Katara created a small wave ahead, the boat hit and Catsu's head hit Yoshi's, Sokka and Miko starred, Katara and Aang smiled. Catsu and Yoshi's face turned red as they found out their position. There lips met and Katara smiled sweetly, "Faze one complete!" Katara whispered in Aang's ear. He blushed.

Catsu and Yoshi pulled away blushing like mad and things like, "The waves", "How strange?", "Eh-em" and "Sorry." Catsu went back to her seat smiling dreamily, Sokka and Yoshi bobbed fists and smiled; Miko smacked Yoshi and begin his 'don't touch my sister' speech. Then Katara started to talk to the drivers. "Stop there, we wanna go for a dip." She smiled. As they headed towards a clearing the boys moved up front and the girls talked in back.

Katara bended water over the side of the boat as Catsu described what happened even though she saw and planned it all out. Catsu stood and looked over the edge dreamily. A low branch came into view. "Catsu!" Katara called not noticing as she turned she pulled a wave of water with her. Catsu looked over her shoulder and saw Katara being swept away with her own wave, then Catsu was soon, too swept off the boat. They came up gasping for breath.

"Good job Katara!" Catsu said watching the boat go out of distance.

"Sorry," Katara said also watching. "When do you think they'll notice?" Catsu asked Katara. "When Sokka goes back for a snack." She responded.

Back on the boat Yoshi turned to smile at Catsu but only found wet seats. "Where's Catsu?" He exclaimed. Aang turned, "Yeah, and where's Katara?" Sokka's eyes widened, "and where's the food!" Sokka jumped up and began searching for any left over morsel. They turned the boat and began looking.

Katara and Catsu saw the boat coming back into view. They waved it down and they stopped right in front of them. Katara took the water under them and catapulted them back on the boat. Yoshi grabbed Catsu and smiled. "You scared me." He said smiling. Catsu blushed being so close to Yoshi. Aang looked at Katara and hugged her, "You know it's not that dramatic." Katara told him blushing but enjoying Aang's hug.

Sokka budged in and pulled Aang and Katara apart and then turned to Katara. _**Great here comes a lecture, don't hug other boys…** _Katara thought. "WHERE IS THE FOOD!" He shouted at her. "Huh? You're not upset that Aang was just hugging me!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka pulled her close, "WHERE IS THE FOOD!" He repeated, his breath blowing on her face. Katara glared, and stood on the seat to look down at Sokka. Sokka looked up glaring. "May I suggest a tick-tack?" She then asked calmly.

"WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS FOOD!" Sokka roared. "Gone!" Katara thrust her hands in the air. Sokka fell to his knees on the side of the boat looking over and then letting out a very defeated cry. Catsu strode over to him and kicked him off. He fell over board gulping down a bunch of lake water. He crawled back up sputtering and crying out "Belch!" They all laughed.


	10. Faze two begins!

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Ten: Faze Two Begins!

They all got over their giggle fit and returned to what they were doing before. Katara blushed at the thought of when Aang hugged her, but those feelings would have to wait because now she was on a mission. She fell into the seat next to Aang and smiled. "Faze 2 begins!" She told him. She got up and walked over to Catsu. "Hey, Catsu, you wanna swim?" She smiled, "Sure!" Katara and Catsu sat at the edge of the boat.

They kicked the water with their feet, "You go in!" Catsu said. "No way! You!" Katara shot back. Yoshi came up from behind Catsu and picked her up smiling evilly. He anchored back and then through! Through the air Catsu flew! Katara smiled and laughed at her. Then Aang came up and tackled Katara into the water. It was Catsu's turn to laugh but it was short lived.

Yoshi jumped in and came up behind her pulling her back down. The two descended deeper and deeper until they were really far down. They swam around each other. Smiling as if in love.

In other matters, above the surface, Katara came up for air. "That wasn't part of the plan!" She told him sternly. "Come on Katara! It can't be work all the time! Don't you want to have some fun?" Aang shot back. Katara blushed "sure."

Deep in the abyss; Yoshi and Catsu began to swim up holding hands. Katara and Aang looked down. "Here they come," Katara sighed a little upset. **_We were this close to kissing! _**Katara growled inside her head. "You and who?" Catsu asked coming up to the surface. Katara's blush deepened. "No one," She said turning. Aang blushed, "You guys are holding hands! How sweet!" Sokka called out from the boat. Catsu swam up to him and smacked him in the face and then stood up.

They all starred as Catsu took hold of Sokka's trunks and tossed him into the air. He fell with a splash. She smiled, but then it was replaced with horror to see what was in her hands. She held up Sokka's trunks and tossed them to Miko. "Girl, you totally pansed my brother!" Katara exclaimed starring at the trunks in Miko's hand. Sokka came up and was all red. "Can I have my trunks back? **_Please?_**" Aang air bended the pants back to Sokka you dove under water and put them on.

Catsu was still looking at her empty hand horrified. **_I took off Sokka's pants! _**She screamed over and over in her head. Her hand was contaminated she decided. She quickly jumped in the water and began scrubbing her hand. Sokka swam over to her. "I (sniff) will (sniff) forgive (sniff) you (snuffle)." Sokka told her with his head held high. He swam unto the boat and curled in a ball.

Katara swam over to Aang. "That was random," She told him. "Yeah…." Aang agreed. She smiled at him. "Maybe, we can start Faze Three?" Aang suggested. "Yeah, time to get rid of Miko," Katara stated. "How are you going to do that?" Aang questioned. "I have discovered a new power." Katara told him sweetly.

Aang smiled. "You just keep amazing me." Aang told her. He then blushed at what he said. She turned and looked at him blushing. "Thanks." Katara said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled turning red. Katara swam away. **_I just got a taste of heaven. _**Aang thought dreamily.


	11. Faze Three

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Eleven: Faze Three

Katara strode over to Miko ob the boat. "Hey Miko, what's up?" Katara asked sitting down by him. He blushed and smiled, "oh nothing." He answered. Katara then lifted her hands and Miko rose. "Huh? What's going on?" Miko started to panic unable to move his body. "I am temporarily controlling the water in you body, I can't have you get in the way of Catsu and Yoshi." She told him sitting him back down.

**_You're on Aang. _**Katara thought. Aang walked over to Yoshi. "So, Yoshi, what's up, dude?" Aang said smoothly. "Nothing, why?" Yoshi responded becoming nervous. Aang sat down. "Nothing it's just there's this dance, and I was wondering who you were taking." Aang said shooting ideas of Catsu through Yoshi's brain. "Yeah, I have a couple ideas…." Yoshi thought dreamily. "Go ask her before Sokka does." Aang told him watching Sokka walk up to Catsu, only Sokka only wanted to know if she knew where some meat was.

Yoshi stormed over to him. He took hold of Sokka in a jealous rage and tossed him over board. Then he sat down next to Catsu. "So Catsu… there's a dance coming up, and I was wondering if you would…" He froze in fear of rejection. Katara let down Miko and took control of Yoshi. Katara talked and it came out of Yoshi's voice. She controlled Miko as he longed at Yoshi. "there's no one else I'd rather go with than you." Katara finished for him and then let go of Yoshi and Miko's body and began to fall. Aang caught her and froze Miko to the seat. "I haven't quite mastered it yet." Katara said resting in Aang's arms.

He smiled his signature smile. "You have to teach me!" He told her. She smiled and rested in his arms which cradled her body. Sokka was still rocking in the corner and Miko was unconscious in his ice cage. This is how they went home. When they finally arrived Catsu and Yoshi walked together and Sokka carried the still frozen Miko. Aang and Katara came into camp and went right to bed. Soon they were all asleep. Katara woke up and went to the river to bend. Miko fallowed her and watched her for a second then intervened. "Hi, Katara," He said smiling and blushing. "Hi Miko." She said not even looking up. **_I know he likes me, But- _**"So did you hear about the dance?" Miko asked sweetly with pleading eyes. "Why, yes I have why?" Katara asked even though she knew what he meant. "Well, would you like to go? W-with m-m-me?" Katara looked at him. **_I don't want to hurt his feeling but, I don't want to go with him. _**Katara sighed putting her hand on his shoulder. "I don't like you the way you like me. I just like you as a friend." She said sweetly as possible.

Miko turned away. "Ok," He turned back toward her. "So, friends from now on?" Miko smiled sadly. "Yeah." Katara shook his hand. She felt bad as he walked off. He turned again towards her. "There's someone else, huh?" He asked. Katara starred, "Well," She thought about it. There was something nagging at the back of her mind saying **_yes, yes! _**But Katara didn't know who. Then it hit her, real hard, literally. Aang came flying out of the bushes on his air scooter. She flew up into the air. Aang spun and turned to catch her.

He seceded. She fell into his arms. "Hey Katara, what's up?" Aang asked spinning around. "Aang, I have never been on this! It is quite an experience," She began then they headed toward this cliff and went off. "One I would like to forget!" She screamed as she fell. Aang blew air below him and landed carefully. Then he looked up and caught Katara.

"Hi," He said. "Hi," She said looking rather petrified. Her hair was all messed up and puffy. She fixed it and then Aang put her down. "Wow!" She breathed. "That was fun, although I don't want to do it aga-" She started to say as Aang picked her back up and used the air scooter to go back up the cliff. "Up we go!" He yelled as they went up. "Aang!" Katara cried as she clung tightly to Aang. Aang smiled, **_I should do this more often!_**

**_No, what Aang said was not supposed to sound bad if it did. _**


	12. Catsu finds out

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Twelve: Catsu finds out

The next day Katara and Catsu were in the tents talking to each other. "So Cat, What's it like?" Katara asked. "What's what like?" Catsu topped her question. "Well, liking someone. I guess" Katara asked blushing. "Well, your stomach churns every time you hear his name." Catsu began. Outside of camp Sokka yelled. "Aang! Give me that back!" Katara's stomach churned. "And your heart skips a beat when you think about him." Catsu continued. Katara drifted off t the Cave of Two Lovers. Her heart skipped a beat.

"And when you kiss, you feel amazing." She said finishing. Katara remembered how they got out of the cave. She began blushing in surprise. **_Am I- Am I in love! _**She gasped in discovery. She then peered out of the tent and saw Aang flying around on his air scooter holding Sokka's boomerang. Katara sighed. Catsu fallowed Katara's glance. "What!" She cried in realization. Catsu pulled Katara back in. "What the heck? What did I do?" She exclaimed as she was being pulled back into reality.

Catsu smiled art her devilishly. "What?" All color drained from Katara's face. "Why are you giving that look?" Katara asked in fear. "You like Aang." She said. "What? That's ridiculous! He's my best friend!" Katara told her defensively. "Feelings change." Catsu told her shrugging. "Are you suggesting that I like, like Aang?" Katara asked. "No, I am telling you!" Catsu said rather loudly. Katara covered Catsu's mouth. "SHHH!" She told her.

"Well you do!" She heard this but muffled. "I want to kill you! And I will if you say anything!" Katara yelled. "Tell what?" Yoshi asked sticking his head inside the tent. Katara and Catsu shoved him out. "Ow!" He said rolling. Katara smiled, "I don't know.." She sighed. "Maybe."


	13. The Question

**Special thanks to sparrowandI! She is the one who made up the story of how Yoshi asked Catsu out. **

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Thirteen: The Question

It was the middle of the night and Yoshi had been awake for a while, he was starring into the fire thinking of how he would ask Catsu to the dance. Catsu got up and walked over to him and sat on the other side of the log. "You couldn't sleep?" He asked smiling. "No," She responded yawning and wiping the sleep away from her eyes. They just sat there for a couple minutes staring into the fire.

"Are you going to the dance?" Yoshi asked hopefully at night.

"Yah, probably, I don't know." Catsu responds unsure.

"Who are you going with?" Yoshi asked pushing the real question out of the way for a minute.  
"I don't have a date" She told him. He looked at her. She looked almost sad. Her fair skin was pale; it upset him that she felt this way.  
"Really? Nobody asked you out?" He asked trying to be reassuring, he wanted her to feel better, he was surprised but he acted it too.  
"No, people did, it's just, I don't like them" She told sighing, **_I want you to ask me._**  
"Well, if you don't have anybody to go with, how about with me?" Yoshi looks down at Catsu.  
"Well... um... well... (GULP)." **_Say yes! Say yes! _**  
"What?" Yoshi looked at her in fear of being rejected.  
"It's just that, well, you're like older than me." She told him, he new it was he was 21 and she was 16. **_That's not much of a difference, right?_**  
"Oh..." Yoshi sighed disappointed. He felt like dying!  
Catsu got up from her place by the fire and walks over to him. She sat down next to him and looks up into his eyes, his were filled with hurt, and she felt bad at what she had just said. "I would love to go with you." She then told him sweetly, it was true! She did want to go with him; it was just the age difference that got in the way sometimes. 

Yoshi turns red and looks into the fire, Catsu does the same. It crackled and sparked making the redness in their face all the more visible and Catsu is looking around at everyone sleeping, almost everyone, when she feels Yoshi grab her hand. She looks at him, he smiles, she takes his other hand in her other hand. There's a thudding noise coming from the side of camp Yoshi was on. Catsu stands still holding Yoshi by the hand and pulls him up too. Catsu looked around alarmed. Everything was quiet. "I wonder what that was." Catsu says.  
"my heart" Yoshi says.  
She looks up at him, and they kiss passionately. Ah, true love!

Farther away Aang reached the top of the cliff and Katara is clinging to him like mad. "Is it over?" She asked not even daring to peer over his shoulder. "Yeah, it's over." Aang said putting her down again. "Well, Aang. I have got to tell you. That was fun, but I could live without doing it again!" She told him overcoming fear as she looked over the edge. "Hey, were did Miko go?" Katara asked looking around. "He's probably back at camp." Aang said smiling that signature smile.

"So it was scary, huh?" Aang asked teasingly. She turned and looked at him, she glared playfully and shoved him over the cliff. "WOAH!" Aang yelled as he shot a jet stream of air under him propelling him back up.

Katara sighed. **_Maybe what Catsu said was right and I really do like Aang. Then it is decided. I like Aang! One question, does he like me? _**Katara next thought of ways of finding out. She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come one! I have something to show you!" She told him. Aang fallowed Katara and soon came to a clearing where he had heard her sing before.

"I found this place like the second day we got here." She told him smiling. He blushed. This is where he heard her sing that song. She smiled. "Aang, what do you think?" She asked. He looked around. "It's awesome!" Katara blushed. "Uh, I just wanted to show you, you wanna talk?" Katara asked trying to start some conversation. "Um, ok. What were you and Miko talking about?" Aang asked the first question that came to him.

"Oh, he asked me to the dance." Katara responded. "Oh," Aang sighed sadly. "What did you tell him?" He asked hopefully. "I said no," She smiled. "I am waiting for someone else." She continued. Aang smiled praying that it was him. Then he started to space out about if it was him. Katara decided she would ask him. "Maybe some one with an arrow on his head…" She said trying to start some thought in his head.

"Yeah," Aang said dreamily. He snapped back to reality. **_Ok, just ask her. Maybe she will say yes, what if she says no? That would be very awkward. _**Aang decided. "Hey Katara," Aang began. "Yes?" She asked. "Do you want to go to the dance with…" Aang drifted off. Katara smiled. "Yes…" She said encouraging him to keep going. Would you like to go with me?" He asked blushing a lot. "Yes." Katara told him softly. "Ok, it's ok, I don't mind, I was just- wait what!" He said already preparing for rejection.

"I said yes." She whispered in his ear. "Really!" He cried jumping for joy. He made and air scooter and flew around the oasis, she smiled. **_This is one reason I love Aang. Wait, what did I just say? _**Katara pondered at her thoughts. "Aang, calm down! Remember we can't let Sokka find out we are going there on date. So in front of him it is a friendly get together!" She called to him. Aang stopped and looked at her "Date!" He smiled bigger and spun around the oasis faster and happier. She smiled, "Aang, you are so weird!"


	14. Sokka's Unfortunate Expirience

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Fourteen: Sokka's Unfortunate Expierience

Ty Lee walked through the bushes and into town. All Azula does is make her do work and go after the Avatar. **_Don't get me wrong, I like helping Azula but I need a break once in a while. My aura isn't so pink right now. In fact it's rather blue. _**Ty Lee sighed. She walked into town looking around. She caught site of a flyer. It read:

The Autumn Flower's Dance

7:00PM to 10:00PM Tommarrow!

**Find a date and join the fun!**

Ty Lee jumped up with happiness. She spun and smiled. **_I am so going! What better break than a dance? _**She grinned and back flipped.

Back at camp Catsu and Katara were walking around looking for berries. "So, Yoshi asked you?" Katara asked smiling, **_oh, yeah! Aang and I totally paired them up and it is going great! _**

"So who are you going with?" Aang was sneaking through the trees listening to their conversation. He then fell through the trees and landed on his face.

"That dork," Katara said teasingly. "Hey!" He grinned playfully. "Really?" Catsu asked. "I knew you two would end up together but I would have never guessed this quickly." Catsu finished. Aang and Katara blushed. "Anyway you can't tell Sokka! Promise?" Katara told her. "Promise!" Catsu smiled. "Where is he anyway?" Katara asked herself.

"So Yue," Sokka said smoothly looking in the reflection of the water. "No, no! Ok, how about, Hey Yue, you, me, dance, wanna go? No! That's crap too!" Sokka yelled getting irritated. Ok, ok, Hey Babe, what ya doing tonight?" Sokka asked looking in his reflection. "I am going to the Dance with, right?" Yue said appearing out of no where. Surprised, Sokka fell into the river and came up sitting. He spat out the fish he had in his mouth. "What?" Sokka asked. "You were just practicing to ask me to the dance, right?" Yue asked acting innocent.

"Uh, yeah. So it's a yes, right?" He asked moving along a small cliff to join her. "Yes, Sokka, you and I will go together!" She said smiling. "Yes!" Sokka cried jumping, he tripped over the ledge and fell off. "Sokka go towards the left side of the river!" Yue called to him. "What?" He asked trying to stay above water and swimming over to the right side in an attempt to hear her.

"No! The left! The left!" Yue yelled. He was still swimming towards her on the right side. "Huh? I can't here! There's a waterfall ahead I can't hear y-" Sokka was about to finish when he realized what was ahead of him. "AHHHHHHH!" Sokka screamed franticly trying to swim towards Yue. "Sokka!" Yue cried watching him go towards it. She fallowed the cliff as far as it would let her.

"Sokka I have something to tell you!" Yue cried out. "You love me?" Sokka guessed. "That too! But you are an idiot!" Yue told him. "What!" Sokka exclaimed going over. "That's it?" He asked. Yue out her hand on her chin, "Hmmmmm," She thought. "Yep!" She waved as he went over.

"Idiot, if he would have read the sign he would have saw it sad 10 foot drop." She sighed walking over to the drop zone. Sokka was swimming in the drop zone. "Hey, Yue! Guess what? It was only a ten foot drop!" Sokka said smiling happily. Yue sighed and pointed to the sign that said that. "Oh, he-he." Sokka smiled sheepishly. Then they heard this "Cannon ball!" Yue looked up horrified as she saw a giant fat man jumping off the cliff right into the drop zone. Sokka looked up and began swimming away but it was too late. The fat man landed right on top of him.

"Oh, ouch!" Yue hissed as she heard crunching bones.

At the Doctor's office

"Well, you're leg is broken Sokka. Lucky for you we have one more splint." The doctor told him. "What happened to the other ones?" Sokka asked. "We had to use them for Ghomen's other victims." The doctor replied. "Who's Ghomen?" Sokka asked. "The fat man that landed on you. Most would think that he would be tiered of jumping off all day but nope, he just keeps doing it." The doctor sighed. "You may go now." Sokka stepped out and Yue was immediately hugging him.

"Ouch! Ouch! Yue!" She pulled back. "Ha! He broke your leg!" She laughed. "No this is not funny!" Sokka exclaimed. "I have to walk like this now!" Sokka showed her sadly. He stepped with one leg and leaned over to take the other step. "The doctor said he was out of normal splints, I had to deal with this one, It makes me not able to move my leg at all, not even back or forth!" Sokka explained waddling to the door. Yue took one look of his pathetic waddle and burst into laughter again.


	15. The Autumn Flower's Dance

**Special thanks to AmyAddict1 for her idea to couple Miko and Ty Lee. Thanks AmyAddict1!**

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Fifteen: The Autumns flower's Dance

Katara heard a laugh in the distance, a gentle sweet laugh. Yue came in holding up Sokka and laughing that sweet laugh of hers. Sokka was on the other hand very unhappy with his left leg trust out and pain covering his face every once in a while. "Aang! Catsu! Yoshi! Miko! Check this out!" Katara yelled. They all came and saw Sokka and busted up laughing.

Sokka growled. He was waddling over to them. "I wouldn't laugh, Yue! Who are you going dance with now, huh?" Sokka smiled happily. Yue stopped laughing. "Oh, right!" Yue put her hand on her chin and began thinking. "A big fat dude named Ghomen landed onme." Sokka explained. "How about Aang!" Yue said reaching for Aang. He winced. Katara stepped in the way. "Actually, Aang is going with me." Katara told her.

"What!" Sokka yelled leaning forward. He waddled over to them as fast as he could which made him look completely ridiculous. "Only as a friend, Sokka." Katara assured him. Sokka growled, "Fine!" He turned but tripped over a pebble. Yes, a pebble. He fell flat on his face. Yue rushed over to him. She pulled him up trying with all her might not to laugh hysterically.

At the Autumn Flower's Dance

They all arrived, it was beautiful. It wasn't even in a building it was under the starry night, there were tables covered in the Autumn Flowers. Aang smiled at Katara who bushed and smiled back. Catsu clung to Yoshi who was blushing. Miko walked in with his head low. Then came in was Sokka and Yue. She smiled. Trying not to laugh she lead Sokka to the chair and sat him down.

The announcer got up and began to speak. "Hello, and welcome to this falls Autumn Flower's Dance. Today we have special guests; The Avatar and his friends; Katara, Sokka, Catsuyoshi, Miko and Yoshi!" The crowd roared. They waved. Sokka smiled and looked around sheepishly, what a terrible state he was in. "Begin the Dance!" He said at last.

Aang lead Katara to the dance floor. Catsu dragged Yoshi to the dance floor. Sokka and Yue slumped in their chairs. "You know Yue, I can try to dance." Sokka told Yue. She smiled. They got up and tried dancing but it looked ridiculous. Apparently they had no idea because they kept on dancing. Catsu smiled, "Why don't you want to dance?" She asked. "I don't know how!" He whispered. She was surprised and it must have showed because he blushed. "Fallow my lead!" She told him. He did. He made few mistakes but that was all.

Katara and Aang danced. "Hey isn't that the girl traveled with Azula?" Aang asked looking at Ty Lee. Aang spun Katara, "See?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah that is!" She exclaimed. "Oh well." Aang said getting back to his dance.

Ty Lee sighed. Miko sighed. Miko strode over to the punch bowl. Ty Lee was sitting right by it. Miko looked at the girl and smiled, "why are you so sad?" Miko asked. She looked up and smiled. "I am not anymore." She said looking up into Miko's eyes. "Do you want to dance?" Miko asked suddenly transfixed. "Of course!" She said fallowing him to the dance floor. They danced happily looking into each other's eyes. Katara caught it and sighed. **_Should I tell Aang? _**She asked herself. She was really enjoying being in his arms. "Aang check this out." Aang turned.

"Ty Lee and Miko!" He exclaimed. Katara nodded and smiled, "we will have to help them." Katara told him. Aang pulled apart, "Ok," He said sighing disappointed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Later. I am enjoying this." She said smiling and blushed. Aang did the same.

Ty Lee and Miko smiled dancing. He spun her she smiled. **_This is what I call pink aura! _**Ty Lee thought beaming. Katara and Aang walked over and sat down. "Well, what do you want to do?" Aang asked her. "I don't know, what about you?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Ok, let's go help them." Aang said smiling. Katara smiled back sweetly.

They walked over to Ty Lee and Miko. "Hey Miko! Come check this out!" Aang said to Miko. Katara came up from behind Ty Lee. "You should come too." She said motioning Ty Lee. Alarmed Ty Lee get in her fighting pose. "We aren't enemies tonight." Katara told her. "How about friends for the dance?" Ty Lee shook Katara's hand. "Good, I don't like fighting much anyway. Ty Lee smiled. Katara took her hand and pulled her out to a pond.

Miko and Aang stood there waiting. "Here you go; this scenery is much more romantic." Katara told Miko. "Wait why are you helping?" Ty Lee asked. "Young love is so cute! That's why!" Katara told her. She looked at Aang and blushed, "So I see." Ty Lee raised an eyebrow.

Aang and Katara walked to the bridge farther away. "So, Aang. What's like being the Avatar?" Katara asked. Aang looked at her. "Ok, why?" He asked. "Well, you have to fight the Fire Lord, doesn't that scare you. What if you don't…." Katara responded tears forming in her eyes. A gentle breeze blew through her hair and moonlight showed on her like crystals making her eyes sparkle. Aang looked at her. A tear rolled down her cheek but she didn't wipe it away she just looked ahead as if imagining it.

"Katara, I will come back. I come back and then we will go for a ride on Appa and watch the sunset. Katara looked at him. "How do you know?" She asked trying to keep calm. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled. He leaned closer to her and they kissed, their reflection being carried in the water.

Sokka and Yue smiled. Sokka winced and smiled, winced and smiled, but he would walk trough thorns just to see her face. Yue smiled back. They walked over to the chairs and smiled at each other. "I really do love you Yue," Sokka told her. "I love you too Sokka." Yue responded. They got up and danced again. Her head was on his shoulders and her white moon color hair tossed and fell each time he spun her.

They loved each other. Smiling they embraced. Sokka wished this would never end but sadly the clock said 9:45PM and the dance ends at 10:00PM. She pulled apart from him and grinned. Sokka bent down and kissed her.

Ty Lee and Miko danced around the pond as the moon shone onto the water in a shimmering reflection. They danced and smiled at one another. Then they sat on the grass by the pond. "I don't like working for Azula." Ty Lee began. Miko looked at her. "That crazed princess who's after the Avatar?" Miko asked. Ty Lee giggled, "Yes, that's the one." Miko smiled. "I still like you." He told her. "They looked into each other's eyes transfixed and shimmering.

Miko decided this was definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! He smiled at her. She found herself feeling something she had never before felt. She felt different feelings and moods, but now her face matched her aura as she found herself kissing Miko and nothing else mattered.

Catsu and Yoshi smiled at each other. Yoshi suddenly stopped. "Catsu, come with me." He said pulling her out into a field of Autumn Flowers. They both sat down and when they did shimmering dust rose from the flowers and made this beautiful effect on Catsu. Yoshi starred as if her beauty enchanted. "What?" Catsu asked. "Nothing you are just so beautiful." He told her and then they blushed at what he had just said.

"You know, I haven't known you very long, but I feel as if I have known you my whole life. I want to know you my whole life." Yoshi told her. She looked at him, listening to what he was saying and feeling the same way. "The first day I say you, I was thinking about you and then you turned around as if you were reading my thoughts." Yoshi continued. "I just have never ever felt this way about someone, this is the way I feel about you." Yoshi opened his mouth to speak once more. But she put her finger on his lips. "You didn't have to tell me." Catsu told him. "I already knew. I can read your mind, remember?" Catsu finished and they fell into a deep kiss.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, everyone is kissing! Yeah I know dramatic. But wait we still aren't done with the story! Don't you want to know what happens when Miko and Sokka find out their sisters were kissing other people?**


	16. Discovery can lead to Death

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Sixteen: Discovery could lead to death

The night of the dance ended and they all went home and fell asleep, Katara, Sokka, Miko and Yoshi all in their own sleeping bags and Aang curled up by Appa. It was the next day when Yoshi woke up early and decided to make breakfast. He found eggs and took some meat from Sokka's kill the other day and made something delicious. However, this was not on his mind. Catsu was all over his mind! Her name painted in his head, pictures all over his thoughts and moments together tugging him from reality. He almost forgot to make drinks. Katara woke up as he was having trouble making drinks.

"Good morning Yoshi." Katara said waking up smiling dreamily. "Hey Katara," Yoshi replied. She looked at what he was doing. "Yoshi, you do realize Aang doesn't eat meat right?" Katara asked, Yoshi had never forgotten that. "Oh, yeah, right." He said snapping back to reality. "Hey Katara, you wouldn't mind blending this smoothie would you?" Yoshi asked her. She walked over to him.

"Sure." Katara said grasping the bowl it was in. She moved her finger in fast circles above the bowl and it began to spin fast and cutting into pieces as her other hand controlled ice blades that spun it the opposite direction in the bowl. (Katara can't control smoothies necessarily she controls the water mixed in it.) Katara stopped with this satisfied look on her face.

"Thanks," Yoshi said taking the bowl back. Katara smiled again, "You are thinking of Catsu, huh?" She smiled evilly in realization of what his thought held. "How would you know? You're not a mind reader." Yoshi told her defensively. "No, I'm not. I am a girl, girls can always tell what's on your mind, and we don't need to mind read. See Catsu reads your inner thoughts, word for word; she doesn't need to read your outer thoughts." Katara explained. Yoshi sighed. "Yes," he admitted.

Katara smiled. "We kissed last night," He added. **_Sounds familiar to me, _**Katara sighed remembering when Aang kissed her. Yoshi sighed. "Catsu is really something; can I talk to you about something Katara?" Yoshi asked. "Um Okay. Is this 'somthing' Catsu?" She asked. "Yeah, I really like Catsu. I mean it's a like, like thing, I mean I..." Yoshi didn't finish. "You love her." Katara finished for him. "Yeah, I do." Yoshi smiled. Then it faded. "But does she love me?" Yoshi asked. "Ya know Yoshi, she kissed you, right? She said yes to going out with you to the dance, right?" Katara asked. "Yes, yes she did." Yoshi responded.

Katara sighed. "Well, then the answer is…" Katara began for him. "She loves me!" Yoshi finished, a smile forming on his face. "Yes!" He screamed. Katara sighed. **_I am the one that put them together. I rock! _**Katara told herself. "But one more problem," Yoshi started. Katara lazily looked up at him. "What happens if Miko finds out?" Yoshi finished. Katara winced looking over at Miko. "I can't help you with that. I do matching, not family crisis." She told him. He sighed.

Then something came to her. **_What if Sokka finds out!_**


	17. Discovery almost killed

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Seventeen: Discovery almost killed

Katara smiled dreamily again. Lately she loves to replay that moment of her and Aang kissing. Many times that day someone had to pull her from her day dreams. "Katara, you've been out of it lately." Sokka pointed out. She thought up something fast. "I couldn't sleep, I am just tiered." She told him hoping, praying he would believe it. "Oh really?" Sokka said. Katara winced. "Yeah, we did get back late." Sokka then added. Katara and Aang sighed in relief. Then they looked at each other and blushed.

**_Okay, this is odd; I am totally falling for Aang! Wait, let me reframe that. I have fallen for Aang. _**Katara sighed happily going back to that night's memory. Katara smiled. Catsu and Miko were in town looking for stuff. Miko smiled. His thought kept returning to Ty Lee. He smiled dreamily. Catsu waved her hand in front of his face. "Ty Lee, huh?" Catsu asked reading his mind. Miko blushed. "You kissed!" She exclaimed.

Miko's face reddened. "Yeah." He then said dreamily. "What would you do if I kissed Yoshi?" Catsu asked. "I would strangle him, then stick needles inside of him and rip out his hair! And then I would…" Catsu horrifically listened to Miko's answer. Miko continued getting even more violent and visually explaining with his hands. "Why?" He ended calming down. "No reason." Catsu said fast with her eyes opened wide.

Miko smiled. "Good." Miko said. Catsu sighed happily. "You wouldn't." Catsu told him. "So if I told you right now, that Yoshi and I kissed at the Autumns Flower's Dance that's what you would do?" She asked. Miko nodded becoming tense at the thought. Miko then calmed down. Then they walked back to camp.

At camp Katara was teaching Aang and Sokka was throwing boomerang trying to impress Yue. She sighed. "Can't we talk?" Yue asked. "Sure, what about?" Sokka asked. "Your sister." Yue said. "What about her?" Sokka asked. "Have you noticed how Aang and Katara act around each other?" Yue asked. "No…" Sokka said immediately looking over at the two.

Sokka looked hard. "No, I don't." Sokka added. Yue smiled. "They have been blushing a lot around each other." Yue said. "Yeah, yeah they have haven't they!" Sokka asked in realization.

Katara smiled. "Here's a new move," Katara showed him. He copied it perfectly. "That's great Aang! You did it perfectly." Katara said smiling. Aang smiled back. Sokka watched. Yue smiled. "Oh, Sokka, they are such a cute couple." Yue sighed. Sokka growled, "No! No they are not!" Sokka moaned. He walked over to them. "Okay, break it up! Break it up! I don't need you two to fall in love!" Sokka growled. "What!" Katara and Aang said simultaneously.

"We are not in love!" Katara told him. **_Liar! Liar, you lie! Liar! _**Katara yelled in her head. Katara looked at Aang and they both blushed. Sokka's eye twitched. "Yes, yes you very well might be!" Sokka cried over reacting. Yue rushed up to them, "Sokka, I just said they act strange around each other now, I didn't imply that they were in love. Did I?" Yue told him. They argued and Katara and Aang slowly backed up.

Yoshi met Catsu as she came into town. "Hi," they said hugging. Miko watched getting irritated. "Oh, Miko is concerned that we kissed at the dance." Catsu explained to him winking. "Oh, no we just danced," Yoshi said playing along. Miko calmed down. Yoshi and Catsu sighed in relief. Sokka and Yue argued. "How should I know what they did at the dance? For all I know they could have kissed!" Yue yelled over Sokka's voice. Everyone turned and looked at them. Yue clasped her hands over her mouth.

Katara and Aang's face turned red. Sokka looked at them. "Did you!" Sokka asked Katara. "Did you!" Sokka repeated. Katara and Aang remained silent. Sokka growled. "Did you? Yes or no!" Sokka said his face turning red with anger. "Well, Catsu and Yoshi did too!" Katara yelled only to clasp her hands over her mouth. Miko turned and looked at Catsu and Yoshi. They looked horrified at what Katara blurted. Aang slapped his hand over his face. "Way to go, Katara!" Catsu yelled. "You did!" Miko screamed immediately chasing Yoshi. Yoshi ran and dodged Miko's blows.

Sokka stepped towards Aang in rage. Aang backed up and tried to reason with him unaware of the fact that it would only make things worse. Katara and Catsu both stood their watching Aang and Yoshi being chased. "Should we help them?" Katara asked. "No, we will hear it from our brothers later." Catsu responded. It was later that night and Aang had lead Yoshi to the secrete Oasis. Miko and Sokka gave Katara and Catsu a strict lecture. At night Katara and Catsu woke up to meet Aang and Yoshi at the sight and to bring them their dinner.


	18. Starting somthing new

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Eighteen: Starting something new

Katara and Catsu reached the Oasis. Aang and Yoshi were sitting there talking. Katara and Catsu decided to listen before approaching.

"So, you got your first kiss that night, huh?" Yoshi asked Aang who immediately blushed. "Well, no actually." Aang said. Yoshi raised a brow. "You kissed someone else before?" Yoshi asked. "No, Katara and I have kissed, before; in the Cave of Two Lovers. It was the only way to get out of the cave." Aang explained. Yoshi raised both brows in surprise. "Really?" He asked. Aang blushed nodding. Catsu turned to Katara. "You kissed him already!" Catsu exclaimed rather loudly.

Aang stood. "Katara?" Katara came out, fallowed by Catsu. "Hi Aang." She said. Then she rushed over and hugged him. Aang hugged her back. "I brought you dinner." She said about to kiss him. Catsu and Yoshi watched them and cleared their throats. Katara looked at them. She dug the toe of her shoe into the sand blushing, Aang rubbed the back of his head blushing. "Uh, here you go." She gave it to him, he took it graciously. Yoshi turned Catsu over to him and kissed her. "You'd have better brought me dinner after that performance." Yoshi commented. Catsu handed it to him. Katara and Aang blushed.

They all sat and ate their dinners. "What are we going to do about Miko and Sokka?" Catsu asked breaking the silence. Yoshi thought and then said "We use it against them." "What?" Katara and Aang asked. "Well, they like Ty Lee and Yue, right?" Yoshi said. "Ohhhh," they all said in realization. "Ok, so tomorrow we will bring over Yue and Ty Lee and they can't say no." Katara said fallowing along.

The next day Aang and Yoshi walked into camp. Then Katara and Catsu came in with Yue and Ty Lee. Katara winked at Aang who returned it. Sokka walked over to Aang. "You really want to die, huh?" Sokka growled. Miko strode over to Yoshi, "I am going to wring your neck!" Miko told him. "Sokka!" Yue yelled. "Miko!" Ty Lee cried bubbly but with a hint of anger.

The two boys ran over to their girl friends and embraced. Katara, Aang, Yoshi and Catsu all cleared their throats. Katara walked over to her brother. "Sense when are you aloud to love?" She asked knowing she had Sokka cornered. Catsu did the same and grinned evilly.

"Well, uh, I am older." Miko and Sokka explained. "Good! So I can kiss Yoshi?" Catsu asked. "No!" Miko cried. "Why not? Being older ahs nothing to do with me kissing Yoshi." Catsu told him playing dumb. "Uh, uh" Miko stuttered. Sokka watched. "You are going to do the same thing, aren't you?" Sokka asked Katara. "Yep." Katara smiled. Yue went over to Sokka and smacked him. "Let them go out!" Yue told Sokka. "What? No!" Sokka told her. "Do it or we will break up." Yue smiled evilly. "I hate women, fine!" Sokka said.

"Ty Lee agrees with me right?" Yue said. "Uh," Ty Lee could only get this out. "Good, then it's decided. Catsu and Katara can grow up. Aang and Yoshi can be responsible and take care of them. It is settled. C'mon Sokka, lets go get ice cream." Yue told everyone. Aang and Katara hugged. "I need to get used to this." Sokka moaned walking away with Yue.


	19. The Aumusment Park

**Heads up! What if I named a chapter Sokka the Comedian? Well, heads up (again) prepare to read a chapter later on and that's the title! In case you want to hear a great song (that also describes me) go to and type in that song kept playing in her head (Katara tribute) by Michibaka! **

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Nineteen: The amusement park

Aang walked around. "So everything is cool between me and you?" Aang asked still believing it wasn't true. Sokka looked at him glaring. Don't you dare kiss, touch or even look at my sister or I will end you!" Sokka cried out. "Sokka! That's not what we agreed on!" Yue yelled from another area. "Sorry!" Sokka yelled back. "But still keep that in mind, or just don't do it in front of me!" Sokka whispered. Aang froze in fear as he passed evilly.

"Pay no mind to him. He's just over protective." Katara said coming out of hiding. "Hey, how long were you there?" Aang asked. "A while." Katara said kissing Aang on the cheek. He blushed. C'mon lets go!" Katara said pulling Aang away. Katara, Yue and Catsu called a meeting to order. "Okay, you aren't aware of what we discovered. There is an amusement park in this town! We are going tomorrow!" Catsu announced.

"Ok, let's go!" Aang jumped with joy. "Uh-uh, not until tomorrow, sparky." Catsu told him. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Aang moaned. Katara sighed. Yue smiled at Sokka, "You aren't taking me to all the bad rides, right?" Yue asked. Sokka smiled evilly "Yes." Miko looked over at them. "Can I bring Ty Lee?" Miko asked. "Yep." Catsu said running the show. That night Catsu and Katara came up with plans to anger their brothers to the fullest. "So, tomorrow, it begins!" Catsu exclaimed.

The next day

They all put their sleeping bags away when Ty Lee bounced in. "I am here! Azula doesn't know! We are gonna to a park! And ride rides and have fun!" Ty Lee said doing back flips. Miko smiled. "That's what I like about her." Miko sighed. Ty Lee walked over to Miko. "Hi Miko, how's your aura?" Ty Lee asked. "Pink!" Miko said jumping up with her. They al looked at him. "You freak!" Sokka exclaimed. "So what's that make you?" Catsu asked. Everyone laughed. Aang and Katara laughed and then blushed looking at each other. "Yue lets go! This is making me sick." Sokka said dragging Yue to the park.

When they got there they immediately went to Super round up! Earth benders made it spin as fast as they were trained to. They all got on. Sokka dragged Yue on a second time. Yue puked all over him and started a chain reaction. The benders had to stop the ride. Katara walked over to Aang. "I have an idea." Katara started. Aang raised an eye brow. "To make Sokka go crazy." She finished. She then called out. "Let's go on the roller coaster!" Katara cried. They all went on. The roller coaster went in loopy loops and twists and turns. Then they came to a sign that said Smile for the benders carving! (a picture, the benders make a rock canvas of what they see.) They all made ridiculous poses. They all made flexing posses.

"Sokka, Aang and I are going to go on again." Katara told them. "Oh, and Sokka watch the bender's canvas." Katara added walking away. Aang gave Katara a 'what are you planning?' look. Katara smiled and said you'll see, this will make Sokka freak!"

They got on the ride and twisted and tuned. When the sign came around again Katara smiled evilly. **_Sokka, you're gonna freak! _**Katara thought pulling Aang's color. She brought him close and then kissed him right as the benders took the picture. Sokka looked at the canvas. He freaked and his face reddened with anger. Katara pulled away after the picture was taken. Aang blushed. "That'll make him freak, huh?" Katara asked turning to Aang and then blushed. They got off and walked over to Sokka.

"I'll take it" Katara said accepting the canvas. "I am gonna put this in your room." Katara said looking at the canvas and then at Sokka who just stood there mouth open and pale faced. Yue giggled. "I have never thought you would do anything this evil." Yue told Katara keeping back laughter. Katara passed Catsu who slapped her hand and then stopped at the end of the line. Catsu smiled, **_My turn. _**


	20. Catsu's idea: Failed!

Heads up! Read this! Like now! Ok! It was not a confession! (Then again that's just my opinion…) Aang did not confess to Katara in the episode the serpents pass! I have decided! What happened, he was overwhelmed by Appa's disappearance was going through a hard time blah blah blah. Katara tried to help couldn't. Aang decided after seeing the baby that he should have hope. He told Katara: and how I feel about you." No, no, no, no, no! It wasn't a confession! It was an "I am over it, thanks for helping me; you are like family to me." Or else why would he add that "it reminds me of how I feel about Appa." Trust me I am a total loyal Kataang fan but no, no! This needs to be cleared up. Many of you out there are probably all, "Well, doesn't she support Kataang?" And yes! I do! 100 SUPPORT! But I am now defending the fact that "hey that scene needed romance!" There was a little romance, but we need a finally! Here's how it will go!

Season 1: Aang starts to like Katara

Season 2: Aang continues to like Katara, Katara starts to like him.

Season 3: Katara likes Aang

Season 4: They start the whole relationship start thing and then end the avatar show with confessions and Aang defeats the Fire lord!

By the way! The idea for this whole chapter comes from the brilliant mind of my best friend, sparrowandi

Finally the moment you have all been waiting for!

Katara the Matchmaker

By: 7Katara7

Chapter 20: Catsu's idea: Failed!

Catsu knew her plan wouldn't fail! It was down right set in her mind that Miko would blow up. She decided a small kiddy roller coaster would be perfect. A couple bumps, maybe a few small drops, a little river, but nothing more. Katara winked at Catsuyoshi. **_You go girl! _**She thought as Yoshi and Catsu passed. Yoshi looked around nervously, he pocked Catsu, "Hey, um is **_that _**the ride we are going on?" He asked pointing at the kiddy ride they were heading to. "Yeah why?" She asked. Not wanting to look uncool in front of his girlfriend, he stood up straight and put on the coolest tough guy face he could think of. "I just was hoping for more of a challenge to test my manly courage." He said in a deep voice.

Catsu raised a brow. "Ok, then." She got in line. "Yoshi! C'mon! I thought it isn't going to test you manly courage?" She said saving his spot. He stood up again; he took his spot, "Sure isn't!" He said trying to be convincing though it really sounded like a dying hippo. Catsu smiled, "Great!" She turned and an evil smile played across her lips. **_Everything is going according to plan! _**She said her hands evilly clasped together.

They got on, Catsu sat by Yoshi. He nervously fidgeted and drummed the railing with his fingertips. "Are you Ok?" She asked. He turned to her, **_be cool! _**He told himself sternly. "Yeah, dudette, Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged, "I don't know, you could be afraid of roller coasters." She said. He bit his nails nervously, "no!" he mumbled. They were riding it as the turns and hills came up, Yoshi screamed like a 5 year old girl. Catsu was bewildered. **_Did he seriously just do that! _**She cried. He griped onto her arms, "I am gonna die! Great moon spirits and past Avatars! Why have you forsaken me!" He cried shaking Catsu like a wild monkey.

**_This is not part of my plan! _**She cried in her head. Then the very miniature, short and hardly threatening hill emerged from behind the very small tunnel. "Oh my spirits! I am going to die!" He screamed as the slowly came up the 3 foot hill. Catsu rose as brow. "I thought you weren't afraid of roller coasters." She said. He pulled her close so that his breath was pushed in her face every time he spoke, "We are going to.." He said as they hit the top of the very small hill and then he let out at the top of his lungs, "DIE!"

He was screaming even after they got off. Finally Katara couldn't take it anymore. She through all of her force into her arm as it swung and hit the back of his head flinging his face screeching on the ground. Aang grabbed her arms holding her back. "Let me go!" She cried.

She then put her face right in front of Aang in a very threatening way. "Aang, my dear, if you know what's good for you you'll let go." She growled through her teeth. His eyes went wide; he had never really gotten a threat from Katara and knowing how random women were he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth, and he wasn't about to take any chances. He let go of her wrists. She pulled away and stomped over to Yoshi; she reeled back her hand and let it fly. It stopped right in front of his face before they heard a scream. Catsu was gripping her pants in sheer frustration.

"What did you do to me!" She cried referring to her wet pants. Everyone's eyes widened. "He pied on you!" Ty Lee was the first to break the silence. They all looked at Yoshi who blushed and let out a low chuckle. They all reeled back disgusted. Yoshi sat on the ground the collar of his shirt still being held by the so very shocked Katara. Katara let out a yelp and began franticly wiping her hand on her pants. She rushed over behind Aang and peeped out ever so slightly. "You freak!" She let out gripping Aang shoulders prepared to through him in the way if needed.

Miko blew up. "You pied all over my sister!" He said hitting him in the face so hard he flew into the garbage can. Catsu watched. "Aren't you gonna help?" Ty Lee asked her. She only shrugged, "No way, he gets what he deserves she said reaching for an extra pair of pants and acting as though nothing had happened. Miko beat up Yoshi before they went to the next part of the theme park, Boulder beach.


End file.
